Rise of the Dragon King : Who will Conquer all
by ZenRaven
Summary: Story of the Uzumaki & Uchiha heir who's clans were betrayed by the Celestial dragons and wiped out. This is the story of the King who will take everything he deserves, he will Conquer the world and dethrone & destroy the celestial dragons and rule the world,Find Queens and may as well become the pirate king for the heck of it to show that stupid dumbass who is the real king.
1. The Birth of the King

**Chapter 1 : The Birth Of the King**

In a dark room a tank can be seen which was connected to a lot of machines, the tank was glowing eerie green due to the glowing transparent green liquid filled in it. However, the most unusual thing in the tank was a little boy about 4 years old. 2 people with hood cloaks can be seen standing in front of it. One was a red haired woman with a black cloak on her body, she had her hood down with her one hand caressing the glass of the tank. The other person had the hood up and was working on devices and looking at some stats on a screen. The red haired woman with purple eyes looked away from the tank and turned her eyes to her companion and said,

"How is his condition?"

"All body parts are stable, body is completely healthy, blood pressure is normal, brain activity is quite hyper but is beginning to settle down, nervous system was going haywire due to the sudden inclusion of so much muscle memory, even the strongest humans or fishmen will end up with fried nerves and a brain reduced to vegetable state but he's assimilating all the information at an exponential rate."

"Marvellous isn't he? We were able to integrate muscle memory and hardened instincts of trained fighters into him, the info which took the fighter years to gather and he has assimilated it in few hours. This is only the beginning once he comes out here he will grow at an exponential rate and gain everything he wants and is destined for. Anyways it's almost time for the young king to grace his subjects."

Hearing that the shadowed person simply nodded and typed some codes on the screen and then stepped back a little to stand together with red haired woman who's eyes were gaining a little shine to them as the glowing liquid of the tank started draining slowly, and the boy who was floating in it also started coming down from middle of the tank to the base.

The liquid soon drained to boy's neck and the oxygen mask he had on detached from his face, his long wet red hair were reaching his back and few long bangs were covering his face, his hair had a mix of green and yellow coloured tips at the end while his front bangs near his ears were a bit more green and yellow from near his eyebrows.

Soon the liquid had been almost completely drained, his body was completely visible now. He looked normal enough ona simple glance but if looked closely one can easily notice how defined and crafted it looked compared to any other child. His skin and muscles looked dense despite looking as soft as that of a child. His body looked like that of a conditioned assassin. His skin was a little bit healthily tanned which complimented him nicely.

Slowly the glass of the tank was lifted and the mechanism supporting the boy was detached and then the boy stood on his legs. Then the woman and her companion see that the boy's eyes hidden under his bangs were opening, he slowly walked a little bit forward out of the tank and then his eyes opened and royal glowing purple eyes can be seen.

But then just a step later an ethereal pressure developed around him and his hair whipped up and about due to it, giving them a perfect view of his face. It had a slightly lighter tone than his body almost non noticeable. He had 2 whisker marks on his cheeks. He didn't have completely chubby cheeks they were balanced between being lightly chubby and perfectly shaped. His eyes were shaped perfectly wide and sharp.

His face was emotionless but then it was set in a frown and his eyes flashed a beautiful scarlet and had a small glowing comma marking in both eyes in a ring.

The pressure then immediately increased and things started falling and shaking all around them. To the woman and her companion though as soon as the wave was unleashed they were hearing a small sound or command in their minds telling them to **obey **this superior being in front of them.

At first glance they thought maybe it was the **_Conqueror's Haki _**he used but they immediately felt that pressure and immediately concluded it was his **aura.**

They noticed the young king was getting tense so the woman walked a little forward but suddenly something whipped out from the boy's back and tried to hit her on the neck but the woman was faster and immediately caught the thing in her hands near her neck.

'This was a strong blow if I hadn't used **_armament haki_** it might have seriously injured my hand.'

She thought as she inspected the Admantine chain like tail or stinger with a bladed end tightly gripped in her hand encased in haki.

"There is no need for you to attack us dear, we are here to care for you. You are our future king after all."

"W-what are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked is a slightly rough tone as this was the first time he was speaking.

"Concentrate and try to remember you will get all your answers by yourself."

He looked a little wary of them, understandable because it's instinctive for him to be the strongest and to not find himself stronger than his so called subjects was making his instincts scream at him, clawing at him to defeat them and make them submit to him. But he angrily drowned out his instincts and calmed himself, giving them his trust as till now they haven't made a single move against him. He was the one who started this standoff by trying to attack the unknown.

"Fine, let go."

"Here, dear King." she said as she let go of it.

He then brought the chain tail behind his back then it started shortening in size and submererged inside the back of his waist as if it was never thee in the first place.

He stood a little straight and closed his eyes and meditated a bit, then suddenly images started flying across his head. Information lots of it started flowing in his head and he was witnessing everything.

A few seconds later which seemed like an eternity to him, he opened his eyes which were now back to the Royal purple shade.

"I see, I remember everything now. I am the heir to the throne of our rising Kingdom of **Dragonov"**.

"You are the ones who will help me become what I am destined for."

"You are right young King, but as you know we are the ones who will be grooming you, teaching you, etc so we will be your teachers first and your subjects second. So we expect you to do as we ask of you when we train you."

"...okay, fine I agree."

'huh looks like all that extra intelligence and the instinctive superiority complex ingrained into him is clashing inside him.

He even **pouted **and **whined **a little, it seems he was able to retain childhood innocence after all, that's good.'

' It's good that he is able to suppress his instinct, otherwise he wouldn't be any better than an animal, a strong, smart, calculative, superior animal but animal nonetheless. I need a king who can help us in regaining our clan's lost glory and one who can end the tyrannical reign of Celestial Dragon bastards and unify the world not a beast king who will go on a murder spree due to his hurt ego and superiority complex. Being proud of yourself and self respecting yourself is good and necessary but being completely dependent and attached to your pride would only lead to one's downfall.'

"Did you say something?" the red haired woman lost in her thoughts asked as she saw the young boy ask her something.

"I asked you my name?"

"Your name.."

"Yes, if you're going to be my teachers then you won't be calling me King all the time would you? After all King is a title isn't it and for some reason I can't remember my own name it's like my parents forgot giving me my own name, now that I think about it who and where are my parents?"

" The only things I know is that our clan was brought down my marines when I was an infant and I was injured. You were the ones who took me here when you were around 14 years old and helped heal my injuries completely and I woke up today after 4 years and your name is Kushina and the quiet one's name I don't know only that your moniker is shadow."

" You are right my king, I am shadow don't concern yourself with my real identity you will know of it soon enough. Just know that I will be your shadow and eliminate any danger which tries to stop you in your endeavors, I am yours in mind, body and soul." the cloaked one said while bowing a little.

Kushina quickly took over from there and said.

"That is very astute of you Sire, yes you were just an infant at that time when we took you away to save our legacy. Your parents were the leader of our clan. One day unexunexpectedly our land was attacked when we were most vulnerable by the marines. Despite us being allies, they executed the extinction level buster call and only we were able to escape. Before sending us away with you, the leader of the clan your father told us about this island country which he wanted to turn into a new kingdom ruled by our clan. He gave us the responsibility to take you here and groom you as the King who will again take our clan to glory and take our revenge from the Celestial Dragons who were the ones who had us framed as traitors and a danger to the world and called for our extinction."

"Your parent's name were Hashirama Uzumaki and Mito Uchiha. As for your name we thought of some but never decided on anything, how about Naruto Uzumaki, it translates to a maelstrom-"

"That could be a good name but no, since it also translates to fishcake I wish for a name which will be cool and give strong impression, preferably a rare name."

"I suppose we can think upon it later, your majesty."

"Hmm we can, but for now-"

Suddenly the young king fell unconscious but was caught by Kushina.

"What happened to him?"

"It seems the eventual strain of just waking up and awakening the first stage of Sharingan caught up to him."

"Let's take him to rest."

"Yes"

"By the way, why did you lied to his majesty?"

"It was necessary and it isn't like it was a complete lie, he does have the main genus characterstics of uncle and aunt. It will be idiotic to just tell him that he was created artificially by using the genes of our strong clan leaders who had conquerors haki and using DNA morphing to give his DNA, the characterstics of the animals which have the hierarchy system integrated in their mind. So that he could be the best King in the world, and it's already working did you feel just what the pressure of his aura was instinctively telling us. Just imagine what would happen if he-"

" -used **conquerors** **haki,** I get it that would be interesting to see. Not to mention only our clans were the ones in this whole world who were able to use** aura**, hell rest of the world denied its very existence. Fools at least we were able to figure out the functioning of devil fruits due to it."

" Hmm, you are right it was indeed enlightening to know that our clan had figured out what the rest of the world is dying to know years ago. All Devil fruits have specific aura inside them which is unique to each fruit just like us humans which combines with a humans when, one eats a fruit giving one a special ability."

" At the base of our stomach is our **aura** centre where the aura of of the devil fruit mixes up and overrides the human aura to make the devil fruit aura compatible with our body. That's why eating 2 devil fruits one after another is suicidal because the eventual strain caused by the devil fruit auras trying to overriding each other to become compatible with human aura will tear one apart from the inside."

"Yes, the only way to use the power of more than one devil fruits is to extract that aura and assimilate it externally with our aura which is already compatible with a devil fruit and then after assimilating it, suck it in our body and lead it to our **aura core. **People will need required machines like we have here, built by our clan elders to do that however there are fruits who are also capable of doing it without any mechanism like dark - dark fruit, gravity - gravity fruit, stomp - stomp fruit, magnet - magnet fruit, etc basically the fruits which are capable of attracting things are capable of extracting devil fruit aura from a fruit or even a human or a dead human before the aura escapes his body after his deathdeath, if one actually has knowledge of the presence of aura core in one's body."

" We are here" Kushina said as they reached a room where there was a king sized bed, she put the young king on the bed and covered him with sheets.

"We would need lots of clothes for the King." Kushina said noticing that King was naked as the day he was born.

"You are right, though I have to say we really made a breakthrough by discovering that it's because of the overriding of human aura that a devil fruit user can't swim."

"Yes, though I feel bad for those animals we used as Guinea pigs to find the correct amount of human aura required to balance the devil fruit aura. So that one could swim."

"I feel bad about them too but it was necessary its not like we killed them we left them as soon as we extracted the devil fruit aura from them though I guess giving them devil fruit aura and dunking them in sea water repeatedly must be traumatic."

"Anyway what was that? the chain tail I mean."

"Oh that I kind of based that upon you Kushina, you see I thought the way use your aura chains is quite amazing so I thought why not give him an innate instinct based ability to form a chain tail or stinger its not like the tailbone we humans have has any use, so I used that as a focal point for it. Then I feeded him instinct based genetic information of how a scorpion uses his stinger and how snaked use their body and now he instinctively knows proper use of it."

" Hmm, that was good it will help a lot, but you should have informed me."

"It was done on a whim, I forgot to inform you about it. Anyway Uzumaki clan has the ability to form aura weapons and then they could even give the weapons special abilities whose power depends on how close are you to that weapon. That's how you developed your unbreakable admantine sealing chains also your blast knuckles turns your aura into explosive aura. I wonder which weapon will King choose since chain is instinctive now, he will have his chain tails at his disposal along with other weapons, I hope he chooses a sword, so that I could teach him the way of sword."

"Hmm everything is in maybe's now, I preferably want to train him in the ways of no weapon combat. Soon he will grow up and become the king we wish for him to become and we will be by his side."

"Anyway what do we do with the machines we have, its not like we can use them anymore on anyone. Memory filling machine will kill any human or Fishman, only our king survived due to the fact he is a child and is enhanced to survive it. If we try to use it to tamper anything now it will be damaging for the King too."

"Yes I can see that but we should let it be this is a technology which is far ahead of others no need to ruin our ancestors legacy."

"Okay, another thing have you thought about our new clan name after all even before the extinction Uzumaki and Uchiha clan lived together, in fact almost every one had blood of both clan's blood running in their veins. We should use a new clan name since we all belong to this new clan where we have the powerful body and ability of Uzumaki of aura construction sealing or rune arts and Uchiha clan's Scarlet sharingan eyes."

" You are right, indeed we need a new name how about Uchihamaki? "

" Nah feels too long and unnecessary. "

"Okay, then how about Uziha clan sounds short and sweet enough."

"hmm that sounds nice now to think about a nice name for our King."

"hmm I thought of one but first did you give our King the enhanced devil fruit power the ones we planned to give him from the beginning the **dark lightning **fruit and **hellflame** fruit."

"Yes and I merged them in perfect ratio so that it doesn't override King's human aura it helped that King's aura is so dense that even the devil fruit aura was consumed by it. It was like a God smiting the devil, Infact look the effects are already taking place just after the awakening." said the cloaked figure.

The person pointed towards the arms of the King and they saw as two large dragon shaped tattoos formed on his right arm and they continue to grow till the king's bicep and stopped there.

On the arm 2 black and purple Chinese dragon were encircled around each other on the arm and their maws were open as if they were roaring.

"So this is the effect of the enhanced fruits, I can feel the extra power coming from these tattoos its like King's soul himself constructed these dragon tattoos."

"I think they can be used as an attack of some kind '**Dragon of the darkness flame' **and **'Lightning Dragon Downfall Spear'** how are the names, cool enough aren't they."

"I guess they are." Both figures snapped their gaze away from the tattoos to see that the king was awake.

"My King you are awake, were you up the whole time."

"No I wasnt, just woke up tto this stinging and burning feeling in my arm. Heard you talking about it even if I knew about it because you have dumped this info already in my head. Though why are you asking me if I was awake the whole time, are you hiding something? "

" No my king, we were just wondering if you were actually fatigued by everything or not. "

" I guess after the rest i dont feel any strain just slight pain in my arm which is already settling down."

"That's good my king, now would you like to take a bath after that we could show you the island and your Royal guards."

"I see, but first did you think of a name for me?"

"Dear King I have thought of a name, perhaps you would like the name **_Zeon Uziha_** the thunder flame emperor."

"That's nice actually, okay from now on I am **Zeon Uziha** soon to be the conqueor of the world."

**Author's note**

**This is a one piece story as you all can see with very slight naruto elements, yes Zeon is Ooc Naruto the one who looks cool and is like kushina in looks. Here Kushina was a high member of uzumaki clan and she is going to be in the harem.**

**I have already decided on boa Hancock and Robin too. But I don't wish to add to many women so do tell me which girls can I add here like Monet, Smoothie (though it will be tough to bring her as she is in new world with big mom).**

**Anyway this is it for the first chapter. Stay tuned.**

**I know first chapter may seem a little boring but I promise it will become better from the next chapter as I will be introducing one piece characters from next chapter, it's gonna be good I promise.**

**Also I plan to not make the harem too big and out of control so, please tell me what should i do with shadow. i originally intended to make shadow Mikoto Uchiha but I want guys under Zeon too. So do tell me if you have any other suggestions or I will simply continue with what I planned to do from the beginning. **

**Anyway as I have bring the subject of royal guards you might have guessed already what I am going to use there so if you guys have any preference on that topic do tell me.**

**I would like reviews a lot. Also I haven't actually watched one piece just bits and bits so I hope in the future if I have a confusion or I make a mistake help me correct it.**

**Check out my other stories too. **


	2. Chapter 2 New member, power and people

Author's note

Wow this fanfiction has been a huge hit so to celebrate that I posted the longest chapter I have ever posted. I may not have the free time to post this long chapters in a while but I will try to post at least chapters worth 4k words.

Though I was a little sad to see the rate of followers decreasing. Anyway guess this is how fanfiction works I am new writer so I would not know much.

Anyway an important detail I wished to enter was that I want you guys to know Zeon has a combination of kurapika's scarlet eyes and Uchiha sharingan. So that I don't have to mention it often also Zeon's aura flares purple like King but his body is covered by a golden and white coloured aura film. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Hope you like it. I think I kinda went overboard in hurry to post a chapter due to the rising fame of the rising dragon King, lol. Don't be harsh if it's not to your standards. English is not my first language it's just something we learn due to it being the international language so forgive my bad English, grammar mistakes, and typos.

**_CHAPTER 2 : NEW MEMBER, POWER AND PEOPLE_**

Zeon, Kushina and shadow come out from the bedroom. This time though Zeon wearing a loose full sleeved blood red t-shirt which complimented his long flowing mane of Red hair, he was wearing black trousers and dark blue sandals.

As they were walking through the coridoor Zeon was calmly watching and assessing his surroundings, the floor was made of marble, a red carpet was on the floor in every hallway, the walls were painted in a red and blue colour scheme with lamps attached to walls in regular intervals at an approximate 2 metre distance. Ceiling was completely white just like the floor. Many Purple flags with a red dragon head with golden eyes with gold outlines stitched on the flag were hung in every other hallway.

Zeon immediately remembered that, the red dragon head with golden eyes and golden outlines on it, was the soon to be insignia of his territory. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought of getting his title justice. But he also knew dethroning the celestial dragons isn't an easy task.

'If they were able to cause the complete destruction of his family who were known for their strength, intellect and bravery, then they probably aren't just weak low lives who were lucky enough to be born in their line or they could be just the way I think they are.'

'Well it's not like I imagined it being easy, time is something I have no shortage of first I have to condition myself to be as strong as I could, then I will start my campaign.'

While he was in his thoughts he noticed that despite the palace being so clean, large tree roots and lots of vines were in the hallways and even in the rooms. Curious he decided to ask his companions.

"Why are the tree roots and vines all around the palace? If the palace is kept so clean then these trees could have been taken care of too, so why are they all around us?"

"My king its because of me." Kushina said

"Because of you, explain."

"You see King, this is due to my devil fruit ability **_Nativity of a world of trees (jukai koutan)_**. I have used this technique to cover the whole palace with trees. Due to it I know everything that's happening in every section of this palace wherever my trees are. In fact my trees are all over the this Island country, this will inform me if we ever have a trespasser on our domain."

Zeon's eyes were a little wide after hearing about her ability, he could already see how versatile, powerful and useful this ability could be. Especially in a world which is dominated so much by seas. Not to mention the way she effortlessly stopped his Chain stinger. At that brief moment of contact between them he had been able to gauge her aura and strength but only now was he able to properly process what he felt at that time. He came to the most logical conclusion.

'She is a monster on a completely different level.'

However, this time the King was not wary, he was beaming with a smile, his eyes had gained a sharp glint, His aura suddenly flared with even more intensity than when he woke up, a gold-white glow covered his body and above it dark purple aura started flaring around in waves. His eyes were glowing scarlet with 2 tomoe in right and 1 in left eye.

Then he looked at Kushina and said in a tone which brought a pleasant shiver in her spine, "**Interesting**, very interesting."

"My King, calm down the weight of your aura has dented the floor." Shadow commented casually, not bothered about anything. Just typing on the screen of a device, holding it calmly.

Zeon looked a bit stupified for a second as he realized the situation but then immediately he started chuckling a little. He just couldn't help it, the situation was now a little comical to even him. Shadow's comment was not that funny, he knew that, it wasn't supposed to be a joke. But for some reason he felt it was so random he couldn't stop chuckling.

Kushina seeing this couldn't help but crack a smile of her own.

'Children's nature of finding amusement in random situations, It's good that King can act his age.'

Shadow just looked between the two and said "What did I say?"

This time Kushina too joined the King in chuckling.

Few moments later Zeon calmed down, wiped his eyes and said, "Let's go, you wanted to show me some royal guards or something."

"Yes my king, you see they were already awake but they refused to budge from where you were. They are very loyal to you and will do as you ask. We had to knock them out and put them in tanks so that they don't disturb us in the final stages of your awakening."

" We are here my King, let's go and greet them. "

They entered a lab like room similar to the one Zeon was in but slightly smaller with less machines.

Shadow got to work and typed few codes and then liquid started draining from their tanks.

Zeon was curious to see this because he too was in a stasis like them just few hours ago though they were there with their clothes on. He saw as liquid drained, masks detached, their features became clear.

They were put down and then the glass opened. One was a pale blonde boy who was a human - butterfly mink hybrid as he had human face but had butterfly wings and 2 antenna on his head, he was wearing a white shirt with a bowtie and black pant, other was a dark-red skin colored heavily muscled boy who looked like a human Fishman hybrid he was simply wearing a tight lower, and the third was a girl who had black cat ears on top of her head she was wearing a yukata. All of them were in teenage about 10 to 12 years old with blonde being the oldest and catgirl being the youngest. Then their eyes opened simultaneously.

Then they saw the ones standing before them and immediately their eyes turned wide for a second and then they beamed in absolute delight and immediately got down on one knee and bowed in front of Zeon.

Zeon looked at the 3 and suddenly he could feel the strong connection between them and him, it was something instinctive, something primal. He could somehow feel and see through their insides. He could feel their absolute devotional and loyalty for him. It was quite exhilarating to feel such power and control over something.

Similarly, the newly introduced royal guards were experiencing many things right now. They could feel the strength and potential of the aura rolling off their King. It was amazing.

They instinctively relayed all their happiness, devotion and loyalty to the king like an open book. In their eyes the world right now was fogged and dark but their king was shining like a furious star over them. All they could do was bow to the magnificence before them.

Zeon walked forward towards them and stood near them then he raised his right hand as the Darkflame Dragon insignia on that hand begin glowing, then a small marble like fiery black-purple orb begin glowing in his hand and then he crushed it producing a heat wave which expanded in the entire room. Which dried all three royal guards completely.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Kushina said as she came forward.

"Meet your king you three, this time face to face with his attention on you."

"I will take over now, Kushina. Stand up you 3 and introduce yourself. "

"My name is Shaiapouf, My lord."

"I am Youpi, my King."

"Kuroka is Kuroka, your majesty."

"Good, since you all were kind enough to introduce yourself, I will introduce myself too. I am Zeon Uziha and I plan on raising an empire from a scratch after destroying this current failure of a world system. I will need as much help as I could possibly gain. So I hope you will help me in making my dream and ambitions a reality, I will count on you to have my back." Zeon said with a slight smile on his face.

This made the guards tear up, to be given a responsibility like that from their King himself, to be counted on by their king as if they weren't his mere servants but comrades in arms, to be trusted to watch the King's back, it was heart bursting, it was as if a tsunami of emotions were drowning and burying them alive. Their tears couldn't be held.

"YES, SIRE/KING/MASTER." The said in unison.

"From now on you 3 are honory members of our clan, didn't like the fact you all just had a first name, now you have an identity." Zeon said and moved towards the exit of the room but 3 simultaneous cries stopped him.

'W-we are K-K-king's family now' , they knew the weight of responsibilities they had, the King carried the fate of the world and his clans on his shoulders. All this was too much for the poor royal guards who just instinctively knew that, without their king they were nothing, they only had one identity King's guards, his sword and shield nothing more. But to be elevated to a position like that of a family, it was too much.

"**SIRE / MY KING / MASTER**"

'This better not be a recurring gag'

Zeon while annoyed at the constant thanking of the guards, couldn't say anything because he could feel the adoration and devotion they held for him despite meeting for the first time increase to greater levels even if it seemed impossible.

"Come on, let's go I still wish to see the rest of our small country."

"Indeed, let's go." Kushina said

'I still remember the day when I arrived here, how eerily silent everything was at that time the only thing on my mind was revenge for my people, but as time passed I coped with my anger by burying myself deeper into training and to help Zeon get as strong as he could inside the chamber. These kids or rather now the royal guards were already developing when we arrived here. My father the head researcher had found them near death, they wouldn't have survived but my father was able to not only save them but also make them something which they couldn't before. Soon very soon, tenryubito your demise is preparing himself.'

They all exited the room with the addition of 3 royal guards now. They walked around the rooms in that floor. Then explored the floors below.

While they were walking around, Zeon asked a question that was bugging him for a while.

" Kushina, how many people are on this island right now except us?"

"Except us, right now no one else is on this island. I have made some Tree clones and they monitor the seas, for any incoming threat."

The King let out a chuckle, the situation was quite against his goals but it made his ambition all the more satisfying to achieve, to bring his clan back. Even if he was but a child according to his memories of the massacre. He still saw how his clans were made extinct.

He may not have that same fire of revenge that Kushina burns with but he won't rest until celestial dragons and world government are under his foot.

"So I am a King of an empty country and 5 subjects and my enemies own more than half of the world. Quite the situation we have here but that makes it all the more exciting."

"So your majesty, where do you wish to go next?"

"I want to see the whole island preferably from eagle vision."

"I see, then let's go king i know a perfect way for that."

They headed out in the palace's lawns, rest were curious about how is she planning to give them an Eagle's sight for this island country.

Zeon and others watched as kushina stepped a little away from them and said,

" Brace yourselves everyone. "

Then suddenly the ground around them started shaking a bit and a big flower started growing around them from under the ground. Knowing this was Kushina's ability they calmed their nerves and braced themselves for what she was about to do. Then they felt as if they were going up and they noticed the flower was growing and they were actually going up in the sky.

Few minutes later when they were enough high up in the sky. The giant plant stopped growing and they looked around and saw that now they could see the whole island around them. It was a big Island is the shape of a curled dragon. They deduced probably that's the reason this island was named Dragonov by previous clan leader.

Their palace was in the area which looked like a Dragon's head, the palace looked like it was the eye of the Dragon. There were 9 small islands near the part of the island which resembled dragon's maw. They looked like fireballs emitted by a dragon, though they were connected to Island.

This island truly looked like a dragon's image. But Zeon noticed something which could have been easily mistaken as large rocks under water. Zeon wasn't sure when he glanced at these shadows but then he saw 5 of them in different areas of which 4 of them strangely looked like turtle legs and the biggest of them could resemble a head.

The young king tried to diffuse his confusion by watching it closely. So he curled his index finger and thumb and formed a ring and formed an aura film in that ring and also formed aura into his one eye which turned scarlet not as bright as when he activated sharingan but a light scarlet.

This served like a telescopic lens and he saw that indeed those rocks did look like a sea turtle's legs.

He turned to Kushina and raised an eyebrow and said, "Are we on a living island?"

Kushina chuckled and said, "Nothing escapes you huh, yes King this island is alive actually no the island isn't alive but the island is on the back of something which is alive."

"... And that something is a turtle??"

"Yes, my king this was one of the reasons our Clan wished to form our kingdom here. This turtle was befriended by your great, great, grandmother **Kaguya Otsutsuki**. She found this island on her voyages and noticed the island moving as she had eaten earth - earth devil fruit. She could feel it. So she tried to confront the turtle."

" The turtle is quiet intelligent since it's an animal who has lived for centuries. Your great great grandmother was a half feline mink who could speak with any animal, she communicated with the turtle, she found that the turtle was stuck on a giant thorny sea climber which was stuck to his leg. She helped the turtle get out of that parasitic plant and soon this turtle became loyal to our family. He is willing to serve as our home kingdom forever. It was Mistress Kaguya who shaped this island in the shape of a dragon."

"I see, I am impressed our clan has quiet the notable possessions this will be quite useful for our endeavors this way we can avoid being tracked by anyone." Zeon said.

"Take us down, I too wish to meet this magnificent and wonderful creature who will help us in our endeavors. Can anyone of you communicate with him?"

"Sorry but we don't have that ability your majesty. But I know someone who does and she is right here."

"Who is she then, Kuroka?"

"Yes my lord, you are right Kuroka can communicate with animals."

"I can...??"

"yes kuroka, you can you were bestowed this ability by Zeon-sama's mother as she too was a half feline mink, this ability is passed down to the clan leader's first wives or only wife if they only marry one woman."

'Though pouf too can probably gain an ability like that due to the powers he will develop in the future. However right now only Kuroka is born with this ability.' Shadow concluded internally.

" Let's go, then."

" I'll try my best your majesty." Kuroka said while looking at Zeon with hearts in her eyes.

"Sure, Kuroka" Zeon said while still looking at the island with his aura telescope. Ignoring the wave of emotions rolling out of Kuroka.

'I can already be in use of King's use this is so wonderful, not to mention King' s grandmother entrusted me with her gift. Perhaps she wants me to support my King one day as his wife, no one of his wives probably after all, no woman can handle the might of my king on her own. No, no, no, no, how can I think all this, I am just a guard and I am dreaming of becoming a queen, how shameful...'

But suddenly her thoughts took a sharp turn, and she gained a happy expression once again.

'I am prepared to be always by my King's side, I am superior to many females out in this world of course I could one day become my king' s wife, I just have to show my love, loyalty and devotion for him and my king will notice me. Yes I will never give up, **NEVER**.'

While Pitou was having this monologue Pouf was in a world of his own,

' The smartest Royal guard, the one who is supposed to be the most devoted to the King and already a **failure**. I have the ability which could have been used here but i dont know how to use it. What a **failure **I turned out to be. My king is probably only tolerating me due to the low number of subjects he has right now. I could help the King in gaining more subjects in fact I should have been doing everything I could to ease his burden but I can't because my abilities are **locked.** Pouf you are a **failure** of a royal guard. You can't do anything, you should just chop your own head off your shoulders to reign in the King's suppressed anger at your presence near him. A failure's Presence. Hahaha I am a failure, a born failure I can't complete with Kuroka and Youpi in physical prowess. My powers delve in Telepathy and Mind powers but I can't even awaken them to serve the king. Yes, pouf you are a fai-'

"Pouf, is something wrong? I can feel that you are very disappointed at Something. Perhaps you feel disappointed by my decisions and feel that I am incompetent."

Zeon said his eyes narrowed a little.

"My King, I wouldn't dare. Your magnificence is something no one can ever compare to. You are the only one who deserves to have the title of the King, rest are fakers who should be brought under justice. You are the one who stands above all. How can I ever question or feel anything about your decisions?"

" It's myself who is the problem it's just that I can't even be of use to you when mind related subjects are my speciality. I am sorry my king, I am a failure of a royal guard."

Pouf got on his knees and said,

"Sir, chop my head off for the shame I have dared to bring on you, make an example of me."

'Asking him if I was incompetent was probably a bit harsh but it did serve its purpose, looks like Pouf has a huge inferiority complex and has a very ideal image and superior image of me. This may not be a problem for anyone else who only cares about himself but I wish to be a King who will bring justice and equality, I want people who will not be afraid to point out even my flaws. '

"Did I say you are a failure pouf?"

"No sire but-"

"Then shut up, you aren't a failure and for future reference keep in mind that I don't want mindless drones working for me and my cause, so instead of blindly supporting my every decision I would like it if you give me a different perspective of that decision, then I will decide on something, also curb that inferiority complex of yoursyours otherwise it will become a weakness, we have plenty of time for us to become what we are destined to be, no use beating yourself over what you don't have right now, think about how to gain what you want for yourself in the future."

'Kuroka and Pouf sure think a lot, they should just wait for king's orders like me, instead of beating themselves over things.' Youpi thought silently.

They all reached the ground and prepared to trek towards the head of the turtle but shadow stopped them,

"My King, I have a short cut."

"... Really, where is it?"

"Just a moment, Sire."

Saying that shadow cut open a portal from a sword, Shadow was carrying in his hands.

"Follow me, king" saying that shadow went inside the shadow portal and the rest followed after the King.

They soon came out of the portal at a cliff side. Below which they can see the big shadow which looked like a gigantic rock but in reality was the turtle's head.

Kushina turned to Kuroka and called her to try and talk to the turtle.

"O great Turtle lord, I summon you to grace us with your benign pres-"

Kushina hit the top of Kuroka's head with a hard punch and she fell to the ground clutching her head.

"What was that for?"

"Talk to him normally, idiot."

"Fine." Kuroka pouted but then a serious expression came to her face.

'I can't disappoint the King.'

Thinking that She once again spoke,

"Dear Mr. Turtle of this island country of Dragonov, my King wishes to extend his thanks to you for allowing us to form our kingdom here. My king would like to have a conversation with you Mr. Turtle. Please respond to us."

**_"I can hear you child."_**

"Who was that?" Kuroka suddenly looked around trying to find the source of this sound.

"Who kuroka? Why are you looking around?" Kushina asked.

**_"Don't bother they can't hear me, I can only talk with you. You said your King wished to thank me, Is he the one with the densest aura, I can feel how heavy and oppressive that aura is. It's also has some similarities with Kaguya, Tobirama, Madara, Hashirama and Mito and many others, I don't even remember them all. Tell him he need not thank me, he is my King too now. Anyway come down in the sea in front of me with only your King, I wish to give him something."_**

" Kuroka what's the matter? Are you perhaps conversing with the turtle?"

"Yes your majesty and he has requested our presence in the sea in front of him, only you and I. He says he wishes to give you something and he also acknowledges the fact that you are his King now."

"**What? **No, your majesty what if this is a trap. You shouldn't go anywhere without me... I mean all of us."

"Pouf are you saying I am untrustworthy and incapable of protecting My king? "

"Got it in one Kuroka, and I am right because right now we are just untrained wells of aura. If anyone should go it should be mistress kushina or shadow."

"Calm down both of you, Turtle is trustworthy isn't he kushina? "

" He has served us for generations, all these years turtle hasn't caused a single accident which could harm your development while you were in the chamber. I believe Turtle is trustworthy my king."

"Fine let's go, Kuroka."

"Wait a minute your majesty, Kuroka." Shadow stopped them.

"What is it Shadow?"

Shadow takes out two black coloured surgical masks and asks them to put them over their mouth and nose. These masks were helpful in breathing everywhere from sky to sea.

After that they dived into the sea and swam around the large head of turtle to get in his face. They used aura and their tails to swim faster in the strong sea currents around the turtle. Which was strange considering the sea looked calm from above. They reached in front of the turtle and saw that the turtle's eyes had turned on them.

"We are here Mr. Turtle."

**_"Wonderful Kuroka. It's nice to meet you face to face, and this boy must be the young King. Hmm, I have to say impressive. I have seen many people in my long life. But I have never encountered someone with an aura like that. He really has the presence of a Supreme king in every aspect and he will only develop more and more, it's kind of scary. Anyway enough about all that, tell him that I appreciate his gratitude but I am simply fulfilling my promise to Kaguya of being a safe heaven to her descendents. Also don't mention I complimented him on his strength potential it's always good to have some humility. Also I am not a Mr. I am a Ms."_**

"What is he saying Kuroka?"

She is saying that, she appreciates your gratitude but she is just fulfilling her promise so no need to thank her. Also she said is a Miss not Mr."

"... Oh I see, that's... very surprising. Looks can be very deceiving I see."

**_"Anyway I called you here because I wished to give the King somethings which I was entrusted with to give it to him when we meet. Tell the King to come close to my mouth and catch."_**

"My King she wants you to go near her mouth and catch."

Zeon went towards the giant female turtle's mouth and then turned hi head toh kuroka and asked,

"Catch What?"

"Catch what?" kuroka repeated, but the turtle didn't say anything and she just opened her mouth and out of it came a round object at high speed.

Zeon quickly used aura in his hands and they started glowing and his scarlet sharingan eyes activated he calculated its trajectory and intercepted it, however the force of it started pushing Zeon back. Kuroka quickly pressed herself against Zeon and tried to reduce the pressure. In few seconds the force died out, and they sighed in relief. But Kuroka didn't let go of him now wary of the turbulent flow of the sea and placed her hands on his shoulder. Zeon ignored it.

"What is this?" Zeon asked.

**"_This is a locked box, it will only open with your aura. Open it."_**

"Sire, she is saying this is a locked box and will open by your aura. You should open it."

"Okay" saying that, Zeon surged his aura into the box and to his surprise the spherical box started changing shape and it turned into an open cubical box. Inside it was a fruit and a Ring.

"So what do I do now? This fruit looks like a devil fruit and this ring looks beautiful but what's the purpose of giving me these."

**_"Wear the ring in any finger you want."_**

"Your majesty, wear the ring in any finger you want."

"Hmm." saying that the King slipped the Ring in his left index finger. He felt a surge of aura through him and could feel a connection forming with something that was above in the palace.

**_"Ask Kushina to take you to the locked underground Shipyard of the palace after this. You will know what to do"_**

"My King she is telling you to go to the underground shipyard in the palace and she says you will know what to do there."

"Got it, I was going to do it anyway I felt the connection as faint as it is I can feel it from here."

**_"Excellent, now eat that devil fruit. That fruit is a very extremely rare paramecia, the gravity-gravity fruit model : destruction and creation. These were originally 2 fruits which were combined together after a century of hardwork. These were one of the twin devil fruits. Your clan members wanted to know if they could combine devil fruit auras somehow, they were able to, but only in twin fruits rest they tried, they just weren't compatible with each other."_**

**_"After that they just focused on injecting devil fruit aura into human aura and keeping it in ratios which will not overpower the human aura so that they don't lose their ability to swim. They were successful but only with a single fruit. In fact you are the first person to have the power of 2 devil fruits and can still, swim in sea."_**

**_"Anyway this fruit is a very powerful fruit and is only limited to user's imagination. With its creation aspect you can create a dark dense metal which is very very strong I don't thing there is a metal which can compare to its strength. You can use it as a coating on a normal weapons to make them unbreakable, you can repair anything with it. It will help in flowing your aura without any friction,etc. Rest of its powers are attraction and repulsion. By which you can even pull down meteors. Even slow others around you and move fast too, etc."_**

**_"Its destructive aspect gives you raw power which you already have, and allows you to form aura orbs of gravity and destroy and disintegrate objects. You can even shape the destructive aura into any shape and use it to destroy things. Rest you can figure out by yourself."_**

" My king she is sayi-"

" I heard it all."

"W-what? But how?"

"You involuntarily used aura and had it interact with mine which made me understand everything she was saying, so that's what it feels like to hear a giant turtle talking. Her voice was soft unlike what I expected. Anyway that's all good and all but what are the drawbacks of me consuming this fruit."

**_"I don't think there are any, though it's good that you're not completely blinded by it's powers. Hmm, if I have to state any drawback right now it's that it's a powerful fruit not just anyone can withstand its powers some underwent mutation to handle its powers but could never use it to full potential. So there's that and the other fact that we are under sea right now and flow is turbulent, you can be swept by the current if devil fruit aura overpowers your aura and you become weak in the sea. Though that is not a problem as others can save you."_**

" Fine, I will eat it now."

"But my King-"

"It's okay Kuroka, step aside."

Kuroka did as he asked but still looked like she will jump him any second.

Zeon took the fruit and immediately devoured it in his mouth, it tasted like a nightmare but he didn't care about it and consumed it all. Few seconds later, he could feel a surge of his power and he realised what happened

"_I feel it, I feel it_, I feel it, This is it, this appetizing treat of aura. Amazing. **Hahahahahahahhaha ****Hahahahahahaha." King **cackled as his aura flared around him like a raging fire, him being covered in white and gold film and aura flaring from him a dark purple.

Kuroka had instinctively sensed King's aura, and could feel him devouring the devil fruit's aura completely and assimilating it.

'Nyow I understand... This is the King's ability. He can take and devour aura from the things which possess aura even living beings. The more he devours the stronger he gets.'

**_"Noticed it didn't you, little kitty."_**

"I did." Kuroka didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the turtle meant.

Zeon had calmed down by now from his aura high and asked if there was anything else to which the turtle said no and bid them farewell and asking them to come and talk to her sometimes as it could get boring just swimming around. Zeon then asked her if she had a name and she said it was Genbu but hey can call her bu -

chan.

Zeon and Kuroka came out to see everyone coming towards them.

"Sire, what happened we felt your aura flare at a very high intensity."

"Let's just say I got a power up." Zeon said and then turned to shadow.

"Take us to the underground Shipyar in the palace Shadow." Shadow nodded and cut open a portal.

Then they reached the gates of the locked shipyard. Zeon put his hand on the door and surged his aura on it. The doors immediately opened.

Inside the 1st door were more and more thick metal doors and they all opened to make a path for them.

They walked towards the Shipyard and while going ahead Zeon tried to pin point the direction of that faint connection. While others were being updated by Kuroka on what happened.

They were at first worried about King consuming the fruit under water but calmed down and then they were curious about the ring and its purpose.

Soon they reached the shipyard and saw a fleet of metal ships and submarine together, there were 20 of them in total.

But that's not what interested Zeon he quickly started going in another direction where there waa a wall. Zeon poured aura in the wall and it started rearranging. Fascinating everyone except Kushina and Shadow.

They saw a large room inside and then they saw it, another tank filled in blue liquid and a girl around 3 years old in it. She had blue hair and was wearing a white frilly shirt and red skirt.

They went near her tank and noticed a nameplate next to her.

"Takao." Zeon said her name and saw that the ring was glowing a shiny Red.

Suddenly the machines started acting on their own and liquid started draining the girl was put on her feet. Then a blast of air was shot inside which dried her clothes.

"That's new." Kushina commented but Zeon was focused on the girl now.

The glass opened and the little girl stepped out and opened her eyes, she turned her gaze on everyone, her blank look was a little unsettling to everyone.

Then the girl turned to Zeon and her eyes twinkled a little and she started walking up to him.

Zeon waited for her patiently then she reached him and extended her both hands to him. Seeing that Zeon too extended his left hand to her. She held his left hand immediately a blue ring of the exactly same design of that of Zeon formed on her left index finger and then the rings glowed blue and red and then both rings vanished as if they were never there.

Then 3 digital pixelated rings formed around her body and she started walking to the the docking area. Everyone followed her and stopped as she stopped at then end of it.

Then too their confusion she raised he hands in air and then a large digital glyph formed in the air and something started coming out of it. Few seconds later they saw that it was large black metal battleship which had blue and red glowing insignia on its sides.

Everyone was stunned as the little girl turned around to Zeon and said, "Hello my King I am your personal vessel and your faithful companion, takao. I am originally a heavy cruiser model but I have the capability to adapt to any situation."

"I see... you are really amazing Takao." Zeon said rubbing her head,while looking at the ship with a smile.

Takao experiencing this was confused at first but then found herself enjoying that. For some reason King's smiling face looking at her made her feel very proud and happy. She promised herself she would always give her best so that she can always have that smile on her.

"So you are a Ship, takao." Kushina asked.

"It's the opposite miss Kushina that ship is me, rather a part of me if that ship is destroyed I can make another like it or repair it with my aura. I can use any of that ship's weapon like this." saying that she raised her hands and 2 glyphs formed on her hands and out of it came the heavy weapons of the ship.

" I can summon more but they are aura taxing so I didn't summon more."

"By the way how did you know our names?" shadow asked.

"When I took master Zeon's hands I exchanged data with him."

"I see." shadow nodded.

"I think we have had enough surprises for one day let's go and rest now." Zeon suggested after that they went to the main floor where they all will be given rooms. After room distribution though little takao was stubborn on staying in the same room as her master and kuroka doing the same. But after that they settled for rooms neighbouring Zeon's.

They had dinner and kushina and Shadow started updating Zeon and others on the few major incidents that took place in the past.

They also decided to arrange training schedule for everyone for years to come.

**3 years later**

In an open clearing in middle of a forest 2 figures are visible, on a closer look a robed person can be seen with a hood on and a katana can be seen in his hands held by both hands.

Opposite to him a 7 year old boy can be seen holding a sheathed chokuto katana hybrid which had a guard in the shape of a golden dragon's maw out of which a crimson blade with a black line extended, with his left palm on the shiny black sheath and right palm gripping the grey handle tightly.

Then they both shot towards each other and clashed in the middle with the boy's sword still halfway into the sheath blocking robed person's blade with the half visible blade. Then they shot back and again jumped at each other but this time the boy had unsheathed his blade and was trying to slash and deflect every time the opponent attacked with his own blade. It was like a fluid dance of blades no one giving the other a chance to stop. When ever the boy countered or deflected thethe opponent's he would use strong kicks to try and hit the opponent but they passed through him.

This continued for a while then suddenly the opponent poured aura in his legs and shot forward in such speed that it seemed he disappeared. Suddenly he appeared in the back of the boy but the boy quickly turned around with his sheathed sword in his hands as if he knew, the opponent will attack him from the back. Then quickly and smoothly he unsheathed his sword halfway and blocked the heavy aura infused strike of the opponent. But that heavy aura charged strike did no damage to the boy, his sword or the surroundings.

However the sword in the boy's hand glowed bright crimson for a second as if it had absorbed the force and aura of the strike.

Then the boy deflected the sword to the side and raised a roundhouse kick to the rrobed man's face but it passed through him and held his sheathed sword and strangely the sword was vibrating a little. Then suddenly the boy started unsheathing his sword in a smooth and elegant manner but the vibration and the glowing of the sword only increased as if it was a beast raring to get out of its cage. Then the boy unsheathed his sword at high speed and a red energy wave shot out of the sword and shot towards the opponent at very high velocity and struck the figure in his midsection.

But no blood came out instead it was divided into 2 shadows which stitched themselves back together.

Then the shadow turned back to the robed figure who sheathed his sword, seeing that the boy also sheathed his sword and then the sword started glowing a little and disappeared.

"How was that master shadow?"

"Incredible as always, timing was flawless, reflexes were instantaneous, power behind the blows were hard, deflection needs a little perfection though. You could have used minimal movement and smoothly deflected some blows but you chose to roughly deflect them to gain a good stabbing range. Zeo I am impressed. If you continue to grow at this rate you will surpass me in no time. "

"I still have a long way to go Master Shadow. But I appreciate your kind words."

Now the boy was revealed to be the Young King Zeon Uziha, Zeon had grown in height in these 3 years his hair were shorter till the base of his neck his hair were spiked in the front but 2 long green and yellow bangs were framing the sides of his face. His eyes were a beautiful violet. His face was covered in a face mask which covered his face from his nose and it had a fiery red and gold dragon emblem on it. (kakashi mask with a beautiful dragon head mark )

He was wearing black shorts and a high dark blue collared red half t-shirt.

He had blue arm bands (like young sasuke) and black fingerless gloves.

He was wearing black black boots which had steel embedded into it.

"Zeon to use Resshuken with Iaido is quite ingenious and you are actually able to develop your combination style due to it. However it's clear that you still need to polish your style to its limits. The only reason you are able to use Resshuken is because you have the trained instincts of veteran warriors and martial artists ingrained in your brain. But that's not enough you still need to be able to channel all that knowledge and give them form by your body. Resshuken is a very difficult martial arts i want you to take as much time you want to integrate it with iaido, don't try to do it hastily. "

" I understand master Shadow, I will give it time."

"Anyway today you promised me that you will take me to the so called holy city Mary Geois I wish to see what my enemies are like."

"We will go there today Zeo, let's first inform the others of this."

"hmm, fine by me."

During these 3 years many things had changed, Zeon got sick of everyone treating him like a King when he didn't even have a functioning territory under his rule, he didn't even have people or his army yet. So despite others calling him king due to the respect and affection they held for him. It sounded mocking to him and he ordered them all to call him by his name till he is actually crowned as a king. Which everyone complied with except Youpi who didn't think it was possible for him to do it, and pouf who had almost fainted of shock when he first gave the order.

So except those 2 everyone was calling him by his name well, Kuroka was calling him "Zeon-sama" but it was better than being referred as my king, your majesty, your highness, etc. Especially since he respected the fact shadow and kushina were his teachers right now till then they should call him by his name. Takao didn't have any problem with anything.

Zeon had constructed 2 weapons weapon one was a pair of Sword and sheath and the other was a bow. He had created a book which he planned to use to gain many devil fruit powers by using it as a conduit with his Sword, it was named "**_Skill hunter : bandit's secret_**".

He also planned to form a double bladed chain naginata soon to channel his gravity powers.

As the katana - chokuto hybrid '**Blush**' he created was used to absord kinetc energy and aura it was also used to stab people and devour their aura to increase his strength. It worked as a conduit to copy devil fruit powers and save them in his "book". Where those abilities will be sealed even after the death of the original fruit user. He had tried it on Kushina and through it he had saved "wood-wood fruit", which can be useful someday.

His Bow "**Twilight" **can be used with all his powers be it fire, lightning or gravity. It was a very versatile weapon as he could use many abilities with it.

Today was the day he planned to visit the so called "Holy city" Mary Geois in disguise.

They reached the palace gates where they have added a very interesting mechanism "the testing gates" they were 8 connected gates and they started from 2 tonnes and went upto 256 tonnes. So far Kushina and shadow and youpi were the only ones able to move 64 tonne gates. He and Kuroka were tied at 32 tonnes and takao and pouf were tied at 16 tonnes. Which was a large blow to pouf's pride.

Of course things were different when they used aura and haki to increase their strength. Kushina, shadow and Zeon were tied at 128 tonnes. Takao and the royal guards were at 64 tonnes. Of course their capacity differed between 64 to 128 tonnes but the benchmark was set at 64 tonnes.

Takao was of course very strong in aura strength due to the fact entire battleship was a part of herself.

Everyone were training in different areas so they just informed Kushina and went away to avoid having all of them come together with him.

Shadow opened a portal and they soon exited on top of a building. However they didn't expect what they think they were going to the Holy city was in flames people were fighting the marine soldiers. Many people were trying to run away to the shores and take a boat to escape or some were just desperately swimming away from the island. It was a ruckus and absolute mayhem.

"We have to know what's going on here." Zeon said and Shadow nodded.

They saw a man running towards them they jumped down and stopped him.

"What's going on here?"

"Kid are you nuts, what are you doing standing here. Run away or they will capture everyone and make us slaves again. Run run run for your lives."

The man screamed crazily.

Zeon wasn't pleased he brought his stinger and wrapped the man with it and brought him to his level and looked at him with his Sharingan which now had all 3 tomoes in both eyes.

" **Calm down" **he said and then used his sharingan on him and saw that a fisherman named fisher tiger freed all slaves, and vice admirals are on a warpath right now. Then Zeon knocked him out with his ocular prowess and turned to shadow and used his eyes to show shadow everything in a illusion.

"Shadow, put this man in your shadow realm and try to save as many as you can take kids, woman, and elders in your shadow realm first then try to save as many men as you can, don't differentiate between fishpeople and humans. I will try to save as many slaves I can without gaining a vice admirals attention and let them run to the outskirts where you will be and from there you take them to your shadow realm and dump them in Dragonov. Looks like we will be getting new citizens for our kingdom. "

" Yes, my king."

Despite the situation it put a smile on Zeon's face.

" Let's go. "

They did this for a while, the streets were almost empty now but then SUDDENLY Zeon saw 3 girls running towards his direction and to his horror a Vice Admiral of the navy was after them, then suddenly he while running clenched a fist of magma and shot a large ball of magma towards the girls. A man in a brown cloak tried to intercept it but couldn't as he was forced to block an attack from vice admiral.

Zeon saw that an orange haired girl had fell down while running and the green haired one was trying to help her stand and then blind haired one seeing the magma ball ran in front of the girls bravely and extended her hands to the sides in vain hopes of protecting them.

Zeon quickly used aura in his legs and disappeared from his position to reach in front of the dark haired girl who was expecting death and formed "**Blush and Wilt" **in his hands and unsheathed it and used gravity to make a stand against the powerful force of the magma ball. In seconds the force was absorbed in his sword though his hands burned a little but quickly started healing with his hell fire. Knowing that to save these girls he will have to fake their death and cause an explosion he unsheathed his vibrating sword and unleashed and energy wave which destroyed the magma rock and scattered the pieces all over and raised a lot of smoke in their position.

The black haired girl who had lost all hopes of survival watched everything going on with wide eyes. She was a beautiful 13 year old girl. 1 year older than kuroka, one of the rocks had grazed her legs and now it was bleeding. Knowing that the vice admiral could be coming.

Zeon turned to the sisters and said, "We have to run, he could be coming." other 2 girls nodded but the black haired girl was still stupified about cheating death not to mention her leg was bleeding.

Zeon knew he had no choice he turned to other 2 girls and said "let's go, I will carry her."

Zeon used his stinger and wrapped the girl on his back, and ran the other 2 girls followed soon they reached the intersection where shadow should be, but suddenly he felt a strong presence behind them.

Thinking it was the vice admiral Zeon released his aura at full power with clear emotion of hostility. The girls at first were terrified, but soon somehow they

felt safe despite this monstrous aura as they somehow understood this hostility was not aimed at them but someone else.

A man revealed himself from behind them, it was the same man who was fighting the vice admiral thinking he meant harm Zeon immediately summoned his Blush and Wilt and poured a lot aura into it.

The man realised that Zeon was intending to kill raised his hands in the air and said,

"I am not an enemy, kid calm down."

Giving the stranger a chance since sensing no hostility he dematerialized blush and Wilt.

"Who are you? Where did the vice admiral go?"

The girl on his back folded her hands tightly around him and spoke quietly in his hair shivering, "Please take me away from here, I don't want to be a slave again."

Zeon reigned in his temper and calmly told her, "Don't worry as long as I am here, you will never be harmed."

He turned to the man and again asked, "Who are you?"

"I am an ally and I knocked out that vice admiral, let's go from here his subordinates can be here any second. Come with me." seeing that shadow wasn't around he assumed he was dumping people in Dragonov, so he decided to follow the man for now.

They followed after him and reached the coast there they saw there wasn't any boat and a large number of marines were running towards them.

Zeon could sense that all three girls were devil fruit users it will be impossible to swim all the way to a safe location with these 3 and also while defending from gunshots of the marines.

This whole situation was becoming a big mess, Shadow was yet to arrive and number of marines coming towards them to probably avenge their vice admiral was increasing every second, the girls were scared and he couldn't afford to bring attention to himself even if he was wearing a mask and had a hoodie to cover his head.

It happened in a second while the cloaked man was thinking if he should knock the all marines out with **Haki, **it happened.

"**I AM THE KING, STOP ANNOYING ME" **

As soon as the kid screamed that, a powerful and dense wave of **Haki and aura **exploded from him. He was emitting dark purple aura all around him in waves while his body was shining in a gold and white layer of aura. It was magnificent, and to top it off it was aimed at the marines only.

'somehow this kid was able to direct the flow of his **conqueror's haki **only to the marines, even if I can feel the amazing strength and power behind it. It's like me and these girls are exempt from his wrath. It takes years to be able to have this much control on one's haki, but I can feel that this is the 1st time he has used conqueror's haki not only that he also emitted the **'colour** **of conqueror's Haki' **this child is a Monster, just who is this kid.'

But what he saw next completely blew his mind away, he saw that the marines that were coming to them as soon as affected by Zeon's haki, instead of all of them going unconscious half of them went unconscious and other half went on their knees and bowed their head. As if they were his soldiers.

Few competent ones or the ones who were far away were exempt from his haki, but the soldiers who weren't unconscious but under the effect of the Kid's haki immediately stood up and started fighting the ones who weren't in control though they were weak and sluggish but they were buying a lot of time for them.

"Come with me, I know where we can find a boat."

"Wait a minute, I wish to do something to make sure they don't come after us."

Saying that Zeon turned to the area where marines were unconscious or fighting by themselves, he raised his one hand in air and then summoned a black bow with red and gold highlights, it was the** " Twilight", **and then formed a gravity string on it and then formed an arrow condensed with lightning and then he muttered, **"Lightning Rain**."

And then he launched it in the Sky, the lightning arrow hit the darkened sky above and then the arrow divided into hundreds of lightning bolts and then struck in the area where marines were fighting each other.

Seeing the lightning rain the sane ones started running away but were shocked and fried, this continued on while few bolts fell between the area between them and the marines and started a huge fire and blocked any way for the marines to reach them.

Cloaked man seeing this frowned a little but said, "Let's go."

Trusting the cloaked man Zeon turned his head to the girls and nodded at them, they too nodded back to their saviour except the one on his back who was just holding onto him tightly.

Zeon dematerialized **"Twilight**and then ran after the cloaked man along with the girls, they soon reached an empty part of the shore and saw a boat there. They all climbed on to it.

Then they started sailing away in opposite direction to that of the island.

By now the girl had calmed down a little but was still clutching Zeon's hands as if scared that this freedom and her escape of death is just a beautiful dream which she will wake up from if she let go of the boy.

Zeon seeing that they needed to get away fast asked the cloaked man, "Which direction do we have to go?"

"30 to North. Why?" the man inquired.

"We need to go faster after what I did back there they would want me captured."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just giving us a push, brace yourselves."

Saying that Zeon used his gravity powers to stick them all tightly to the boat and raised his arms in MaryGeois's direction and muttered,

**"Omnipotent force of the god (Shinra Tensei)"**

And then unleashed a huge blast of force which wrecked the entire port where that blast of force reached, along with a huge luxury ship. This was enough to give the small boat huge boost and the boat went ahead so fast it felt like it will fly but after a while they slowed down and reached close to a different island. The Girls were holding on to one another while the Black haired girl was holding onto Zeon tightly while the cloaked man was laughing.

"Hahahaha Kid you are gonna get a huge bounty on your head for doing that."

"Yeah, I probably will, this is going to be a pain in the back." Zeon said but then looked at the man and narrowed his eyes and said, "by the way you never told us, who are you?"

"You didn't tell us who you are you too you know. But if you are that curious, I am Silvers Rayleigh also know as the Dark king I was originally asked to rescue these girls."

"Really? And you say you are the dark king, hmm I guess it could be true considering you were able to defeat that Vice Admiral."

"Hmm I wouldn't say defeat considering we weren't fighting at our full strength and that wave of energy that came from his magma rock, distracted him which gave me the opportunity to knock him out with a haki infused punch."

"I see, so you were sent here to save the girls. I don't think just about anyone can hire you as I can sense the strength you have and I don't think you did this out of charity."

"You are perceptive, it was just a favour I owed to someone to whom these girls are important. By the way who are you? You sure deflected the question well."

"I am just someone who was at the right place at the right time, for now just call me Zeon."

"Oh so your name is Zen would you like to tell why you snapped and said you were a king back there."

"Sorry, but that is a secret. One day you will know I promise."

"Anyway where are we?" Zeon asked seeing that they had reached a port of an island.

"This is Sabody Archipelago, this is a safe heaven for pirates right now. Come with me."

They all got off the boat and walked behind Rayleigh and reached a building named "Shakky's Rip off bar"

"What an inviting name." Zeon said sarcastically.

"Well, it gets the job done."

They entered the building and saw that the bar was empty and 2 woman were sitting at the counter. One was a brunette who looked like an young adult and other one was an old woman.

Seeing the old woman the young girls eyes changed from the haunted look they held to a more relieved and happy loo. They went to her and started crying tears. It was very emotional.

Zeon just calmy stood aside with his hands folded. With a small smile on his face.

**_Meanwhile in Mariejoise_**

Shadow held a marine with his neck and used a fully matured sharingan to peer into his memory and saw Zeon escaping after destroying the port. He saw that they were heading to Sabody Archipelago.

Shadow dropped the marine and cut open a portal.

"My king i am coming."

**_In shakky's bar_**

"I thank you Silvers Rayleigh, you have saved important members of the Amazon tribe today, The Kuja pirates and the Amazon tribe are indebted to you." the old woman said.

"No need to thank me, I owed you anyway."

"No, this was a very difficult request to complete. We are indebted to you Dark King."

"Actually, you should be more indebted to this Kid, he was the one who saved these 3 from certain death."

"So you really are the Dark king huh, I am impressed Mr. Rayleigh."

"Who are you Child? Perhaps a slave no you are wearing noble like clothes. Are you a Prince?"

"He has refused to say anything about himself except his name which is Zeon, here's what happened there-" and then Rayleigh laid down everything he saw in Mariejois.

Meanwhile shadow reached Sabody and immediately sensed the strong aura of the King with a very strong man perhaps a little bit stronger than even Shadow. But Shadow was sure if it come to a battle to death he will survive. Shadow immediately took off towards the King's location.

He reached the bar and passed through the door and heard the conversation while using Zetsu.

"-and that's how we got here." Rayleigh finished.

Everything was completely silent.

" I am shocked but very happy that you saved my young family members young boy, I will be forever indebted to you."

"No need, I intended to save everyone anyway, I am glad I was able to help."

"So noble, you are a perfect son in law material hahaha anyway you have my thanks Young Zeon for saving Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia."

Zeon looked at the girls with a smile, who were looking at him too curiously since this was a first man who had saved them and was actually beautiful from inside out. Hancock had a light blush on her face from being stared at by him.

" So those are your names huh, cool names. Anyway looks like its time for me to go. You can come out Shadow."

Everyone frowned in confusion at his words but then they saw a shadow rising from halfway across the barbar and take human shape and form a robed person.

" My King its time for us to go. Everyone is worried. "

" Who is this person and how did he sneak in?" asked shakky.

"Rhetorical questions Shakky, he called Zeon my King so he must be Zeon's bodyguard or something and he was a shadow till now that's how he probably got in."

"My teacher actually Mr. Rayleigh, anyways it was nice to meet you all. But it's time for me to go. Good luck in your life girls."

Hancock seeing this ran upto him and hugged him and said,

"Thank you for saving our lives, W-w-will I ever see you again?"

"Sure, why not? Become a strong person and our paths will definitely cross till then farewell Han-chan." he said the last part so only she could hear it and then backed away and turned to shadow.

"Let's go."

Shadow nodded and opened a portal and Zeon walked towards the portal and raised his left hand's index finger and thumb in a gun motion. Then said, "Whenever you feel you miss me raise your hand like this, it means wherever we are in this world. We all are friends and one day will reunite."

After that he went in along with shadow and the portal disappeared.

"We will reunite, one day, soon Zeo-kun."

Hancock said and she lifted her hand in the same motion Zeon made.

**_And done -_**

**_I think I hurried the chapter a lot I should have at least taken a week to think it over but I guess what's done is done. I will welcome any review and will appreciate your reviews please if you are reading my story I don't care if you favourite it or not. Do it if you like it but if you don't like it and don't wish to read it just give me a review regarding what I wrote. I really wish to learn from this platform._**

**_Anyway I think I should mention some things TAKAO is from arpeggio of blue steel i was kinda bored of pitou and I needed a curvy kitty woman so I used kuroka of dxd. I Won't be using girls from different series except the ones who are already in. Also some of you may think Hancock was a crybaby in it and I want to make it clear she wasn't she was just so close to death after gaining a hope of going away from that hell of slavery. So she was shaken up the most marigold and Sandersonia hadn't paid much attention to coming death and so they didn't suffer that trauma and were able to keep moving._**

**_Also yes i got blush and wilt's idea from Adam of Rwby. And the naginata he is going to get soon will be inspired from Izumi Nase of Beyond the Boundary._**

**_Oh yeah and Genbu is from naruto if you remember Kumo's turtle island. _**

**_AND RESSHUKEN is something I got from yu Yu hakusho, it's Shinobu Sensei's martial arts check it on internet, it's lit. _**

**_What are your thoughts on this. Give me review so many reviews that I have trouble reading them_**

**_I loved the reviews you guys posted. Keep doing it I love it. Also if possible share this fic with your other fanfiction friends who probably has the same taste as you. It would be appreciated. I don't know how to make fics popular hell I don't know what the hell is this achieve thing someone please explain it to me. I will appreciate your help. _**

Also I got sick and I am typing this while lying on my bed bed with a mouth that can't differentiate between shit and sweet. I think I have viral. Headache is getting worse so I am going to rest.

Bye - Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 - formation of populace

**Chapter 3 - official formation**

"So, that was something." Shadow said as they exited the portal and stepped out before the palace gates.

"Yeah, it was. I wasn't expecting to confront admiral level people on my first visit to outside world, nor was I expecting to make friends so soon. Also those girls were from Amazon tribe apparently, they are known for their battle prowess and instinctive use of haki. They are interesting."

"Yes they are, however I am more interested about the fact that you got acquainted with the Dark King."

"Yeah, he is a very strong man. I only had a glimpse of his fight with that magma user but the clash of their energies was chilling to sense. It was a chill which filled me with anticipation to fight. But I know my limits so I decided that safeguarding the girls will be a better option. Though it would have been interesting to go ahead and find how I stand against them."

"It's good that you are already forming alliances, we will need allies for our conquest. As for your strength level I will say you can give a captain level marine a even battle but if you actually went for kill I think you can take out a rear admiral while suffering great injuries."

"Yeah, you are right. Having a whole population of haki users as allies is useful, though we haven't officially allied ourselves. We would have to hold a meeting with the Amazons someday and explain them our goals. Till then it's too soon to consider us allied. Also I think you are overestimating me, Rear admirals are only a little bit weaker than Vice admirals and I think the strength I saw from that vice admiral today. He would have destroyed me."

"Thats because he isn't a regular vice admiral Zeon, he is known by his epithet of **Red Hound of Marines/ Akainu. **He is on his way to become an Admiral. Also I have heard that Amazon women are honest and they never forget the ones who helped them in their need. Not to mention since one of their previous empress herself said that she will be forever grateful to you. Then I think we have pretty much acquired some allies."

_'Not to mention that young girl, she was no normal girl. She had a lot of potential inside her, it's clear that she has the royal blood in her. She will probably be the next empress of Amazon lily. Also she seemed very attached to you king. In future when she sorts those feelings out she could even find out that she is infatuated to you and has fallen in love with you. And if the legends are true Amazon women are very passionate lovers. In fact many of the empresses have died because they were unable to cope up with the feeling of being separated from the one they love. I think we have got this alliance in the bag king, kukuku.. Kukukuku it will be interesting.'_

Shadow monologued in thoughts.

"-Are you listening?"

"Sorry Zeon I was pondering something, what is it?"

"I was asking that you talked about an empress, was that old woman a previous empress or something?"

"Yes, she was one of the previous empress of Amazon lily though she exiled herself for some reason and left her daughter to rule. Unfortunately few years ago the empress died from a heart attack. From then the throne has been empty though I think, you may have helped them in gaining their new empress."

"Really, oh so you mean to say that Hancock is -"

"Yes she is, at least I think she is, I could sense the latent potential she had. It was amazing."

"I see, my first trip outside and I make a friend who is a fellow ruler. This is good it will certainly make things easier as Hancock too has hatred for those celestial Dragons."

"Correct -"

Suddenly they heard a commotion and heard that it was coming from the throne room where they were heading.

"Did you dump the slaves there?"

"Yes, my king."

"I thought I told you to... You know what never mind in this situation, I have to take the role of the King."

They reached the throne room but shadow stopped him and said,

"I think we should directly go to the throne, my king."

Zeon nodded and they stepped in Shadow's portal.

**Inside the Throne room**

A lot of people are standing in the large throne room and most of them are looking around in awe, most of them are women, fishwomen, mermaids and children and rest are men, fishmen and mermen.

Adults were wary of their surroundings this palace looked like it belonged to someone wealthy, maybe they were in celestial dragon's possession.

They saw that in front of them were stairs above which was a golden throne above which was a statue of a golden lion.

Around it were many dragon statues imbedded in to the walls and pillars.

Large purple flags hund around them with a Red Dragon's face with gold outlines drawn on the flags.

On the top of the stairs and beside the throne stood a woman and beside her stood some teenagers and a young girl.

Remembering that they were all knocked out by a hooded figure and brought here made them wary, but they also didn't have any bindings on themselves that gave them a bit relief. So they decided to confront the woman about their situation.

One man came forward gathering courage and said loudly, "Who are you and where have you brought us? Are you celestial Dragons."

"If you are celestial dragons and have brought us here to make us slaves again, you have another thing coming." a fishman too came forward and said.

"Yeah, we will fight back."

"Yeah, we will."

Many of them started cheering together and started to advance towards the stairs.

But suddenly a strong pressure formed above them all, they felt as if they couldn't breath anymore. A heavy pressure was making them almost suffocate. They all looked up and saw that the woman had a frown on her face. Her hair in 2 thick braids were floating a little. Suddenly a black portal opened up beside her and a boy and the cloaked person who knocked them out came out of it.

"Calm down, Kushina." Zeon said to her while giving her a side glance.

After that the pressure on them disappeared and everyone had a look of relief on their faces.

Zeon turned towards the throne and walked towards it and after reaching it, he sat down on it with his one leg over another and his cheek on his right fist.

"Calm down everyone, we aren't celestial dragons, we are simply humble people who wish to bring the celestial dragons to justice. We were just scouting the so called Holy land to gauge the situation."

"Y-You are revolutionaries, then."

"No, I am not a revolutionary, at least I like to think so then again I do plan to bring a revolution to remove the plague that covers today's world. You can think of me as a ruler of a kingdom who wishes to take down the celestial dragons and rule the world in their place. I have the desire, no the need to destroy the celestial dragons and build my own empire. I plan to make a world free of corruption, injustice, discrimination, etc. And bring true peace to our world not this fake veil of a peace which hides madness and corruption behind it."

Zeon stood up while conveying his thoughts.

" Just like you people have suffered under the cruelty of those tenryubitos, I too have lost my whole clan due to them. They wiped my family out when I was a mere infant. Kushina and shadow were the ones who witnessed the extinction of our clan from their very own eyes. You all must have heard about the destruction of kingdom of Alakitesia."

Hearing that the crowd started murmuring among themselves.

Zeon took a step forward and again spoke,

" Your reactions answer my questions, 7 years ago the legendary sister clans Uzumaki and Uchiha were wiped out by a extinction level buster call. The world govt. took advantage of clan's momentary weakness and attacked the kingdom. As the rulers the 2 clans fought to their last breath so that civilians could be evacuated. But we don't even know their fate now. They self destructed everything to take out as many of the marines they can and to not give out any information. "

" You all must be thinking why am I telling you all this, you must be thinking I am trying to earn your trust or something. Well that would be somewhat true, I am trying to gain your trust but I am not doing all that by lying to you all. I am being completely honest with you all so that you all can be honest to me too about what you want. Till now you all must have gained the idea of what I have in my mind. I am trying to build an empire, I will need people for that. So naturally, I will need people for that. That's why I am trying to convince you all to join me."

One man came forward and said,

" Say we trust the fact you are not like those tenryubitos, you won't make us slaves and will provide us happy lives. But what if even then we refuse, what then will you have us killed? "

" Of course not I have no intention of killing you all, I will only kill when someone is deserving of it. If I wanted you dead I would not have rescued you. I want you all to cooperate with me to bring a new era on our world, I have no intention of forcing you all for it. You must have families that's the reason you are refusing right."

" I am not saying I will seperate you from them if you wish to go back to them it's fine, I will make sure you go to them. If you want I can even bring your families here to start a new life. But if some of you wish to go back are you sure you will be accepted back? You all were slaves to tenryubito or were going to be slaves, you all are marked. It could be possible too that your families have moved on, your spouses could have found someone else."

" I suggest you all take your time and decide what you all individually wish to do."

A young bulky man with long hair and beard came forward and said,

" You know kid, from all your talking I have got it that you are the king here. I have hell everyone here have got the fact that, that woman beside you is strong. But are you strong enough to actually lead us around. I was a pirate before I became a slave, I wanted to have an adventure but those marines killed my crew and sold me, their captain as a slave. I have no one in this world, the only thing that keeps me going is hate for those celestial bastards. So if you want me under you, prove your strength and conviction to us."

"I see. You wish to test my mettle as a King. Fine, I will humour you but are you even in the condition to test me. Maybe you should take a few days to get yourself in your best condition."

"**DON'T PITY ME** I wouldn't have survived till now if I asked for mercy. Now show me **king, **do you have what it takes or are you just a brat who says big words. You are a child so I won't ask for much just impress me with your strength and potential and I will swear myself to you but if you fail to impress me I will take over as the king of your country or whatever you own. How is that?"

2 twin swordfish fishmen with a sharp long noses sprouting from their faces standing nearby came forward, they were of inverted colours one was black and white and the other was white and black. They said,

"Wait a minute, why is it that only you will be the one who will challenge the kid we fishmen are the strongest species in the world. We seafolks are the ones who have constantly suffered under the cruelty of you humans despite us wishing to live in peace."

"So we should be the ones getting what he owns so that we can destroy those tenryubitos as going right now to fishman Island will only get us captured in the route. So till then we need a sanctuary for us seafolk. We won't trust you humans as you all are just like the tenryubitos. You would sell us out to save your own skin."

Said the twins respectively.

Hearing that the man got angry, and shouted.

" You bastards fishmen dare compare me to those scums. How dare you? I was thinking after becoming the king I will actually treat you all respectably because it was fisher tiger a fishman who rescued us. But you have shown your true filthy nature right away, huh."

"Y-you dare call us filthy. You- you are just a puny human, a puman."

"Not very smart are you fishman."

A man with goat horns on his head and goat like face came from behind the human. He looked at the fishmen and then at the human and said,

"You know it's pointless to argue so much, do you all really think you are the only ones who wishes to be a king. Many of us have that desire and I am more suited than you at this as unlike you meat heads who are arguing with each other so much, i am actually capable of mental warfare, and I am not just some revenge obsessed fool I have to save some people too."

A huge bull man came forward and said,

" Yeah, if anyone here deserves and needs to be the king, it's Mr. Goaty. Mr. Goaty and I sacrificed ourselves to save our group of half minks. There were children too there. We have left them in a island which would keep them safe but we need the resources to go and reunite with them. We also wish to take revenge against the tenryubito and for that Mr. Goaty has to be a leader as he is the most sensible out of you all."

In a few moments many if them started arguing about who should be the King, while this was happening Zeon had an amused look on his face. Seeing that they all weren't getting anywhere. Zeon stood up and started walking down the stairs.

Everyone saw that and quieted down.

Zeon then said,

"I find it amusing that most of you are dreaming to replace me as the king and fighting amongst yourselves for it. Fine then I have decided, I will fight all of you at once. Devil fruit, fishman karate, elemeto use whatever you want. But first Shadow..."

"Yes, my Lord. I know what to do."

Saying that shadow clapped his hand together and a wave of shadow covered the whole room. People started panicking as suddenly all of them started sinking on the floor fast. And then when they opened their eyes they were in pond like area. With stone and dirt paths in it. In middle of the pond on a stone stood Zeon. And those who wanted to fight were around him fishmen and mermen in water and

Half mink, mink and humans on stones paths.

Zeon looked at them all and raised his one hand and said,

"Come."

"Kid, due to your age I gave you the opportunity to just impress me but now disrespecting me by saying that I would need these losers help in fighting against you. You have crossed the limits. Now I won't show even a shred of mercy."

"Whatever, say what you want now because after defeating you all, I am going to work you to the bone. Now **_COME_**."

In an instant every one moved towards Zeon at a fast pace while preparing their attacks. However just as they were about 50 metres around Zeon, he got into a boxing stance and uttered something and smirked.

Just a second later Zeon let his hands drop by his sides and released a breath,

Then one by one everyone who was in the motion of running towards him fell down on the ground except for the human male from earlier and Mr. Goat.

Next they too followed suit however in their minds thoughts were flashing,

'_What the fuck happened? What just fucking happened as soon as he smirked and got into his stance i knew he will attack so I tried covering myself in haki. And I was going to cover myself with **that **too. Then how did I get hurt made sure to cover my vitals first, my stomach was one of the main parts I covered then how did he hit me, did he hit me in the interval between which I thought I would cover my stomach to the time I actually covered it.'_

_'No, impossible I have perfected covering my vitals with haki at such extent that even someone as fast as light will hit me after I covered my vitals with haki. It's instantaneous. That means he hit me after I covered myself in haki and still knocked me down. J-just what kind of monster is this kid.'_

_The goat man too was on a similar trail of thoughts,_

_' This - this is absurd, how can a child be this strong. This is madness. *sigh* Whatever I tried. So this is our new King from now on. Now that I look at him I can see it. With a man like this leading us tenryubito and world govt. are going to be in for a bad time.'_

"Now, do you accept defeat and submit to your King?"

"Yes, my lord." Everyone said while struggling to get up.

A old man was standing beside the crowd of people who were spectating and murmuring about the one sided fight.

He was caressing his goatee slowly and looking at Zeon.

_'Interesting, so he is the one I was to meet. Hmm, that speed wasn't normal a devil fruit ability was used to achieve that. Is it perhaps related to the slight weight I felt all over me... Oh I see what you did just now, little King. You are really here to shake the world aren't you. Now to test your morals.'_

Thinking that the old man walked forward while hunching his back to appear frail, he reached to the front of the crowd and said,

"My King, you have defeated all the fighters who wished to do what they wish and now we are your subjects. But what about your earlier promise of letting free those who desire to go back to their families? Will you still agree to that?"

"Yes you don't have to worry I am a man of my word I wouldn't stop any of you from leaving in fact I will personally escort you back. Just give all the information to Shadow."

'_as expected of the one I am to follow.' _the old man nodded to himself.

"But I would like to know, have some of you accepted to live here under me if so please raise your hands." Zeon asked calmly.

Surprisingly many of the fishmen, humans, merfolk and minks had raised their hands. Even the 2 stubborn swordfishmen had raised their hands.

" I see, this is good, very good. But I want you all to know something first in my rule any kind of criminal activity will not be tolerated punishments will be so harsh for criminals that their soul will tremble. Racism won't be tolerated. Forget that you are of different species in my empire you all are Aryans of Alvarez empire. We will build our empire soon. Till then we will prepare. I am very glad that the first generation of Aryans are Slaves. You all have suffered the same pain and humiliation by the tenryubitos. You all should be smart enough to know that in the end differences between you all are retarded. You have experienced the same pain, you all have bonded with each other through a cruel and truthful bond of pain, humiliation and hatred for tenryubitos."

" So instead of bickering amongst each other grow together, become strong together, overcome your weaknesses together and then only will we be able destroy them **together.**"

Everyone was silent for a moment but then a little boy from the crowd screamed,

"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."

Hearing that everyone there started chanting,

"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."

"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."

"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."

"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."

**"All Hail the King, all hail the Alvarez."**

Shadow seeing all this simply smiled internally and thought,

**_"The wheels of fate has begin accelerating, A war is coming which will destroy the current foundations of the world. The world will soon witness the rise of a new era, the era of the burning light which will burn the veil of darkness and illuminate all, a new era of MEREUM"_**

**_.._**

**Authors note**

Phew I am done, it's been a while huh. This wasn't a major chapter but an important one regardless. Do review about how did i portrayed everything, I think I didn't do too bad.

Also before anyone gets offended by the Aryan word, and says why are you using a word Germans used for mass murder and all. Aryan isn't a German word it's an Indian sanskrit word the oldest language on earth it translates to the nobles. So that's that.

In the next chapter I will introduce the characters whose names I kept under the rug. But you guys free to make guess about where I am leading those characters too. I will give you a hint twin swordfishes, goat, bull, guy with a long mane. I think you will be able to guess what I am planning now ;).

I know the chapter was short this time but I will try to make bigger chapters but right now I am not in a good situation so I can't setup a good mood for my story writing. So bear with me.

Oh yeah, in shadow's dialogue I said era of Mereum = if you have watched hxh you will know that meaning of Mereum is a shining light that illuminates all. I simply used that word here to give Zeon a title. So don't think much of it.

Minernightskinrjb = thanks for wishing me well I recovered well hope you are well too.

See you guys later.


End file.
